


The last Angel on Earth

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Time is fleeting, even for an Angel who is still Walking the Earth.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	The last Angel on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> As a fair warning, this is a very melancholic Story. And it is Long after a normal Human life time so of Course Cass is on his own. -.-!  
> So careful if you rather like or need a more happy fun story right now, because this is not the one for you then.
> 
> And as usual there is no Beta and no native around but as usual I hope you find some distraction and maybe something else needed.  
> ^^) *wave*

The last Angel on earth SPN FF

He liked watching Humans, it reminded him on his past days, some of the old times.  
And although he wasn’t seeing them the way he was used too, even though being closer than in his former ‘life’, Castiel still liked watching them.

He had been able to hear their Prayers, able to visit them in their dreams, sometimes, with those he had been close specifically the Angel even had felt their yearning.  
He couldn’t listen to all and he wasn’t able to answer but with a few, and Castiel was proud about that, he had established a bond something similar to what he once had with his Brothers and Sisters in heave.  
…But that was a long time ago…

In the background a child squealed in excitement, chasing another kid over the play ground and the Angel smiled.

 _*Man you look like a Creep in your trench sitting here and staring at them.*_  
Dean stated.  
And he probably would have been right.  
He often was right, the Angel thought, his smile remaining as he looked into a far distance.

But he often had been wrong as well, his mind added unquestioned/unwanted but anyway.

\----------

Humans, although he had seen them, watched and been ‘part’ of them for Centuries, Eons actually, still remained a mystery to the former Celestial being.  
And with his Strength, his grace almost gone and him fading, it became more difficult over time to keep track with them as well.  
Castiel still liked to help, if possible, but he was limited now and it took a lot more effort, a lot more energy to do what once could have been handled with a snip of his fingers, a slight touch on those fragile Creations skin.  
It was so long ago…

 _*Hy Cass.*_ Sam smiled. He often, no always smiled when looking at him, it was something Castiel had taken time to figure and afterwards enjoyed so much.  
Always kind, always holding back, beautiful Sam, the Angel thought, smiling about those Human words to describe such a deeply conflicted and broken, but fighting and always trying Creature.

 _*Where are you going?*_  
“To the park.” Castiel answered all to himself.  
“I like the park.” He added conversationally with Sam still gently smiling.

\----------

It was quiet here. The small lake calm, it’s surface glistening in silver and red and violet with the autumn sun slowly going down.  
_*Pal, that’s kinda cheesy! …but nice*_ Dean stated, stretched out on the bench sitting next to the Angel and owning the place as if he was all by himself.  
It was an unusual confession/admission, but Castiel didn’t react, just saved the information to keep it.

They sat in silence, a comforting one, none of them speaking, just being there, for each other, for strangers, for no one at all...

There had been no need to say something, to define what this was…, but over the ongoing Years Castiel sometimes had wondered what would have been different if they would have done just that.

Now though, the Angel just relaxed in the Winchester Hunters presence, for once none of them having to follow a deeply rooted command to serve and protect.

\----------

While the Sun was going down it got colder, a sensation Castiel had become accustomed to over time, just as heat and thirst and hunger that were still distressing him in their irregularity.  
He shivered slightly, watching the goose bumps on his arm in that still existing child like fascination.

 _*You’re cold.*_  
Sam stated, pulling off his scarf, gently draping it around Castiels neck, obviously happy to be of help and able to offer something. And once again he was smiling.

 _*Pff, baby’s, it’s not that cold.*_ Dean huffed in his usual disapproving tone.  
Sam had once explained that it was insecurity and that it was a sign of Dean feeling left out.  
Castiel had not understand it than, but he had learned it over time, watching how Sam had in the last years just walked over to his Brother and simply hugged him, ignoring the struggle and waiting for Dean to calm down and allow himself to relax into the loving embrace.

Sam just smiles and patted a bit at the soft, warm fabric around the Angels neck.

Castiel touched, recalling a warm memory, the knitted clothing, wondering where it once had come from and if he really had seen the younger Hunter wearing it.  
It is something of so many things the Angel can’t remember, and it worries him.

The dark red scarf is patched up at some spots, worn out on others and here and there is a tiny hole Castiel is poking a finger through.

He liked this one, he thought.

\----------

It is already dark on his way back and the streets are mostly empty but it is nothing Castiel cares about, he likes that time of the day, sometimes, like a ‘Creep’ Dean reminds him, looking into the Windows from afar, watching the ‘Families’ of different kind sitting together, playing, watching TV, laughing or fighting. It all is precious to the former Angel.  
And it is a yearning that will never be fulfilled.

Castiel is hoping, wishing that it would have been like this for the Winchesters, in another world, another life and existence, and maybe, that they have it now.

Sometimes the former Celestial, over all those Centuries, had hoped to see them again, to greet them and embrace them, just once, just for a moment…  
But so many things had changed in the end, so many rules been broken and the sad truth is, not even Castiel knows where his Humans are…  
But the Angel prays, he prays and hopes to this very day.

 _*Heh, what to eat?*_ Dean stepped in, distracting that comfy scene of a Families dinner time and reminding, once again, that Castiel needs to do that now.  
_*I vote for Burger from Angie’s!* Dean whipped his brows in pure excitement._  
_*No!*_  
_*Not again, seriously at some point even you must have some kind of Meat overkill.*_ Sam groaned while Castiel slowly moved on, listening in silence to the brotherly bickering.

 _*Never!*_ Dean insisted, appalled at the mere idea.  
_*Come one give me a break, just this once.*_ Sam started begging, somehow falling back into a strange teenage behaviour.  
_*I did. Remember last month, Tuesday, 9PM, Maryland…*_ Dean argues irrational/unreasonable, grinning at his Brothers glare.

“I'm not hungry." Castiel stated into the dark, silencing the Hunters and have them shutting up.

\----------

His body aches and his steps are heavy as he makes his way down the metal stairs into the dimly lit Bunker.  
Castiel liked it better this way, his eyes no longer used to the brightness at any time.

The Angel sighed and pauses for a second reaching the end of the stairs.  
He had thought about ending it, thought about giving up, only to realize at some point, that this wasn’t his way to go, not wasn’t meant for him.  
And it had been a conscious decision in the end to stay, to carry the memory of those brave Brothers while the world would have forgotten them a long time ago.  
It was a well deserved ‘punishment’, Castiel had decided, a fitting one for him.

 _*Movies?*_ Dean questioned his heavy working boots echoing on the ground.  
_*None of your Horror stuff!*_ Sam warned, following the older one right away in order to prevent the worst decisions, Castiel smiled his pale blue eyes following them as he needs another moment supporting himself at the banister.

\----------

Castiel had ‘traveled’ as far as he had been able to make it without wings and no money.  
But he had seen a lot, a whole lot in/on his ways.

He had seen much of the Winchesters home country, had walked in their path even at some times, recalling some memories and experiences.  
Some had been good, some had been bad, but they all had been important, special and precious to Castiel.

But no matter how far or where he had gone, in the end he had found his way back here, to that old ‘Men of letter’ Bunker, now overgrown by some kind of vines and ivy, hidden by century old trees and covered by the sand of time.  
It is a shadow from the past, still standing though.

 _*Cass come one man!*_  
Dean yelled from his ‘Cave’. They rarely used it, mostly sitting at the library to enjoy movies or music and even Card games that Castiel still can’t understand the excitement about, always ending up with an empty spot while the Winchesters sat next to a stacked pile of chips.  
He is bad at this game, Dean often had mentioned and although Castiel appreciated the honesty he had learned that it could hurt.

\----------

As he finally rested himself on those joined armchairs Dean and Sam are discussing something Castiel isn’t really listening to.  
The old blanket is worn out, just like the scarf the Angel is still wearing, the Concrete in this Building is cold as is the air.  
Dean wouldn’t mind Castiel had thought picking the Hunters bedding to keep him warm at nights.  
He has a room, had been given one but it is empty in there and the Celestial struggles with the small space. Neither Sam nor Dean got in there and it is too silent to really sleep.

Here, he can listen, can be part and revel in the memory of the playing movies, the subdued talks and the teasing arguments over really unimportant issues…

\----------

Castiel shivers although he is sweating.  
His body feels numb and exhausted.  
The Sound of the old films are long gone and there is no music playing anymore as he turns to the side, curling up in Dean’s blanket and Sam’s scarf.

 _*good night Cass.*_  
Sam’s voice is gentle and he smiles as he walks out the door.  
_*Good night Sam.*_ Castiel mentions.

 _*Good night Dean.*_  
_*Yeah yeah*_ The older Hunter only rumbles, acting as if disliking this domestic interaction, but always waiting for it before walking off to his room…  
Castiel smiles, …listening to the Echoes of the Past, to the door gently being closed behind...  
He is tired and it is time. 

The Angel needs to rest now…

End…..

**Author's Note:**

> I think i needed something to cry in a slightly melancholic mood. ^^! Sorry.


End file.
